Desir d'etre un frere
by ang3l-of-min3
Summary: [ tokio hotel ] Yaoi BillXTom. Première fanfic, n'hesitez pas a dire votre avis! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'un coup la musique démarre… suivant le rythme d'un tango envoûtant de son corps le brun se rapproche. Ses gestes son lent et précis. Son regard indescriptible. Ses mains passe sa et la sur son corps d'androgyne, ses hanches fines aux courbes enchanteresses, le long de son cou…

_Désir quand tu nous tiens…_

La musique semble accélérer et les gestes au début timides deviennent déroutants. Les regards se font beaucoup plus intenses. Les lèvres pincées comme pour profiter plus longtemps de ce moment magique. Une langue venante caresser des lèvres désireuses et avides de baisers. Serais-ce un rêve ? Une illusion ? Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai… son frère ne ferait jamais cela… jamais cela pour lui… son double… sa moitié… son sang… mais pas son amant.

_Si c'est un rêve alors autant en profiter tant que possible…_

Ses doigts blancs et fins s'enlacent dans une danse charnelle avec ses cheveux ébène. Il semble attendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un mouvement plus brusque. Une respiration se fait plus rapide qu'elle ne l'était et la passion est à son comble. Malgré tout ils ne sont pas réunis. Ils ne peuvent pas se toucher, mais cela est-il nesséssaire ? Cela fait des années qu'ils sont comme cela, qu'ils partagent tout sans concessions. Que leur amour restait caché au plus profond de leur âme torturée. Après tout comment l'aimer lui ? Il est si semblable à moi et si différent a la fois. Est-ce un mal de s'aimer soi même ? Ai-je le droit d'aimer ? Ai-je le droit d'y penser…

_Les images s'embrouillent, ils ne se retiendront pas longtemps._

Il doit arrêter, sinon cela sera trop tard. Bill, arrête s'il te plait de me torturer ainsi ! D'où te viens cette attitude ? Comment en est on arrivés la ? Je ne me souviens plus, je ne veux pas me souvenir. C'est trop dur. Il m'hypnotise et mon sang ne semble plus couler en moi comme il le faudrait. Je ne comprends plus rien, le monde semble s'arrêter de courir à coté de moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il est si innocent et si provoquant a la fois. Une goutte de sueur coule sur sa joue, serais ce la même sur la mienne ?

_Et il danse sans se rendre compte de la mesure, toute limite semble être écarté ou oubliée dans les méandres d'un amour trop fort._

Doucement il se rapproche. Ses doigts brûlants passent dans mes cheveux. Que dois-je faire ? Je ne comprenais déjà pas. Tout est confus. Quel est se sentiment ?

Tu réfléchis trop mon frère… lui lança bill

Oui je sais, je suis désolé de te décevoir. Je ne compte malheureusement pas te répondre. Les mots semblent bloqués au fin fond de mon cœur menaçant d'exploser. Je sens sa proximité. Son regard ambigus posé sur moi, son souffle sur ma peau. Une sensation de chaleur sur mon visage. Mes joues s'empourprent déjà. Il doit me prendre pour un taré. Je sais cela n'est pas normal. Désolé de te décevoir encore un fois.

_Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir le chemin qu'emprunte son cœur. Juste de le savoir la… tout près…_

Sans le comprendre des lèvres charnues et humides viennent souiller cette bouche innocente et silencieuse. Comme privé du dont de la parole. Il retourne peu a peu dans un état de béatitude. Répondant explicitement au baiser. Comme dans un rêve…

Puis la musique s'arrête. Tout autours de lui s'effondrent pour laisser place au néant. A pactiser avec le diable on se brûle les ailes. Le temps d'une chanson… Le temps d'une chanson il a vécu se qu'il désirait. Peut lui importe maintenant. Il retrouvera tôt ou tard son frère en enfer…

_Et le vide implose. Dans sa tête les images défilent à une vitesse déroutante. Et une mélodie de tango résonne dans les airs…_

Reviews please !!! Bonne ou mauvaise je veux avoir votre avis si je dois publier la suite ! merci d'avance ! -


	2. Chapter 2

Les derniers accords de musique laissent place à un silence pesant. Que dois-je faire ? Et si c'était ça la mort ? Un silence trop pesant pour être supporté eternellement. Un silence que je ne supporterai pas longtemps. Je viens juste de le quitter pourtant mon cœur est déjà douloureux. Quand viendra t-il me chercher ?

Et dans la pénombre ses larmes coulent… Pourtant il n'est déjà plus seul…

Alors c'est lui Satan ? C'est réellement la fin ? Déjà ? Mais… et Bill ?  
Satan, ange déchut de tous les autres. Satan à la peine éternelle figé dans son cœur de pierre n'étend plus la prière que lui fait ce jeune homme devant lui. Ils sont tous comme cela… Ils lui demandent de réaliser leur rêve en échange de leur vie et une fois le moment venu de leur reprendre ils regrettent. Le regret ? Alors c'était donc le nom que portait cet étau Torturant son cœur meurtrit. Je l'ai laissé tout seul. Que doit-il penser maintenant ? Il doit me haïr bien sur… tout ceci n'a pas de sens.

Si cela en a. Les humains sont des créatures si stupides, ils ne savent pas lire les sentiments des autres même s'ils sont jumeaux. Ils ne savent que penser a eux même et s'accabler sur leur chagrin sans oser lever les yeux. Contempler son cœur en miette alors que le seul être pouvant le recoller se trouve à vos cotés n'attendant qu'un regard de votre part… De toute façon il est trop tard…

Les remords n'existent pas dans le néant…

Viens donc m'accompagner dans cette danse macabre cher humain. Ce ne sera pas long. Aller saute ! Rejoins moi ! Tu as tout perdu, ton frère ne viendra pas te sauver. Il est trop tard.

Il m'avait promis de chasser mes peurs dans les moments les plus sombres. De me sauver peu importe le risque. Moi c'est lui. Lui c'est moi. Nous mourrons ensembles. Il n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner comme cela. Je suis trop égoïste… Un regard aurait suffit. Maintenant il est trop tard.

Un nouvel ange saute. Une dernière parole : je t'aime bill…

Reviews please !!! -


	3. Chapter 3

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Tout cela était donc un rêve ? Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit quand tout à coup son frère rentra en trombe dans sa chambre.

Tom !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai entendu crier ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

Le regard de son frère en rencontrant celui de son frère comprit de suite ce qui s'était passé. Il ignorait pourquoi mais son frère avait fait un cauchemar et il se devait d'être la pour le consoler. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il bien pus voir ? Il le sentait frémir sous son étreinte et la fraîcheur de ses larmes venait mouiller sa peau. Il passa une main dans ses dreads murmurant des mots incompréansibles pour une autre personne. Tout cela provenait de leur amour consumé pour leur semblable.

_Calé dans les bras de son frère il cherchait le réconfort de son autre. Mais lequel ?_

Il devait lui dire. Mais c'était trop dur. L'amour semblait le brûler de l'intérieur. Dieu que cela faisait mal. Satan ne peut avoir raison. Il ne doit pas avoir de remords et son frère sera toujours la pour lui. Du moins il espérait. Levant la tête et réalisant son rêve le plus cher. Car les mots ne peuvent exprimer ce qu'il ressent à ce moment précis. On exprime avec ses gestes un amour dérisoire et dénué de pudeur. A son grand étonnement son frère répond à l'appel de son cœur. Allait-il se réveiller encore une fois dans les bras de Satan ? Le sentir si près… Il faut faire tomber la dernière barrière des lèvres cherchant timidement à accentuer ce baiser inceste.

_La barrière s'effondre, alors tout devient possible…_

A bout de souffle et les cœurs emmêlés ils se séparent en un douloureux soupir. Peut être le dernier ? Tom fermis les yeux et quand il les ré ouvrit son frère n'était plus la. Il avait vaguement entendu le prote claquer. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre Satan de la manière la plus poétique qu'il soit. Sauter… Une dernière et ultime fois. Car tout cela n'était qu'une illusion indécise. Un rêve qu'il ne peut partager avec lui.

_Attends moi dans les ténèbres…_

Repoussant les couvertures qui le surplombaient et le cœur en miette il prit le chemin de la sortie de l'hôtel. Il portait juste un T-shirt large et son boxer mais peu lui importait. Tout était déjà fini. En passant dans le hall nombreuses furent les personnes a le dévisager sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, juste indescriptible. Comment expliquer à ses personnes écoutant leur musique juste pour leur bouille d'ange ? C'en est fini de tout. Tom prit le chemin d'un des nombreux pond de la ville. De toute sa hauteur il pouvait voir la ville flamboyer sous ses yeux. Les paroles d'une chanson si bien connue lui revinrent en mémoire…

_Lass mich nicht im stich… Spring nicht…_

Désolé Mon amour. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et finissent leur vie misérable trente mètre plus bas. Les voitures passent sans s'arrêter. Maintenant plus personne ne fait plus attention à lui. Comme s'il avait déjà sauté. Comme si son destin était déjà scellé. L'écho de la ville l'appelle. Et quelque par quelqu'un cri son nom. Cries le encore. Crie encore pour moi Bill… Puisque tout est déjà fini… Tu ne peux plus rien y faire… Après tout cela vient de moi pas de toi… C'est moi le monstre dans tout cela.

_Une silhouette fine sort de la nuit…_

Je suis désolé… si désolé…

Ce n'est pas trop tard… prends ma main…

Non je suis un monstre…

Alors je le suis tout autant que toi.

Devant mon regard surprit il esquissa un simple sourire. Avançant lentement de moi. Moi, incapable de bouger. Je tourne mon regard vers le vide, comme happé par celui-ci. Mais déjà je sens ses mains sur mes hanches et ses baisers sur ma nuque.

_S'il te plaît… tom…_

Et comme dans un rêve l'amour prend vie. Comme le phénix il renaît de ses cendres avec plus d'éclat encore. Et ses ailes dorées planent haut, très haut au dessus de nous. Nous ne pouvons pas comprendre. Juste admirer. Incapables de le reproduire. A moins, comme Icare de se brûler les ailes. Ses deux la brillent d'un éclat si clair et si pur. Dans la nuit si dense, deux corps de font plus qu'un. C'est trop tard pour y remédier. Le mal est fait. Osez-vous vous y opposer ?

FIN

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Une dernière review ?? Niark !


End file.
